thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michel
Michel (ミッシェル Missheru?) / Gilbert "Gigi" the GreatVoiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Paul Dobson (English)Gilbert is an effeminate hairdresser and a apprentice beautician. As he winds his teddy bear, it got hit by black Z-Rays and He only changes when he winds his teddy bear. Appearance Michel has black short hair with a lavender color on left side. he has blue eyes and tan skin and wears a small yellow small-slim tear drop shape earing. he wears a white shirt with a name tag, Japanese name. and grey pants with black shoes. as 'Great Michel' he wears a outfit. red at his neck a long with a black tie and red color on his chest all the way to the sides of his arms and orange with stripes on the bottom chest down. pink around tarra and pants whit a purple belt with a yellow circle with purple eyes that have anger expression. as 'Gigi the great' he has light blue skin pick hair with a orb on the center. pink eyes and has pick tutte around his neck with red balls in the end. red on his shoulders and orange on his waist with stripes. a belt with a bag attacted. three yellow orb around and one on the center that has red mean eyes that has black around the side and zig-zag down his dark pink paints. his left hand is a large white brush and his right hand is a large sissors. Personality Michel has some pride and boss the other emplies around. he believes that he is a genius hair artist that shouldn't 'help' others and needs no practice for he is perfect. when another empolie tells him that he was less help, Michel cries then hides in the men's restroom and winds his teddy bear that speaks in his voice, of encouragement. Michel believes that everyone mocks him because he was a genius.build his confidence. as 'Great Michel' he has great desire to be getting attention and encouragement. he hypnotize his costumers and even his own Employees to have the title as 'super manager'. History In episode "charisma beautician monster! part 1", during the time the ice burg, a black light heads toward the faction shop. Michel was working on his costumer, the costumer was surprised and anger by the stylist new faction. Michel walks to an Employee and tells him to clean the towels. when another Employee is busy on the reception, Michel tells him that he is a genius that does not help. another employ tells him that he never helps. Michel cries and runs to the men's restroom. he winds up his teddy bear. and rewinds it again, then a black light hit the teddy bear, with it's red eyes and purple glow on it's body Michel was also covered in purple aura and transforms. Michel comes back out of the restroom with a new outfit. an employ ask bout the outfit and Michel who now calls himself 'Great Michel'. he performs on his Employee and asked what his costumer thinks. in rage the costumer demands the great Michel to return his hair to normal. Michel gets angry that his eyes turn red. he then stares at he Employee then to the costumer and asking him to take a closer look. the costumer was hypnotized and was amazed by his work. the Employee gives himself to be his student. great Michel sees that he can use hypnotism. everyone bows down to him, as he laugh with joy. later great Michel continues to work on other costumers when suddenly the professor and his son ken comes in. the professor introduce himself and explains that they detect a monster around and wants to a search. peach sniffed great Michel's shoes and says that he is a monster, the hypnotize costumers were angered as they kicked out the professor, ken and peach. great Michel who was watching the powerpuff girls z fighting mojo on the monitor does not want the girls to have more charisma than him. he runs to the battle field, 'fixing' mojo's helment. he confronts the powerpuff girls z then transform into Gigi the great. he hypnotize buttercup and was about to cut her hair when the other girls attack, he use his hard gel gum to stick their weapons. blossom and bubbles sees buttercups weapon and work together to sussesfully hit gigi. "charisma beautician monster! part 2", the gigi the great, who as tied up and unconches. soon, was turn back to normal. soon, the mayor called through the monitor talks about the protesters. while Michel gets conchous he hears the mob calling his name thinking that those are his fans, Michel hops to the salon. the powerpuff girls z try handle the situation, when Michel shows up. Michel gets attack by the angry mob while the girls watched. Michel winds up the teddy bear then transform into gigi. gigi hypnotized the mob then himself and grows huge. they fight gigi. blossom tells to buttercup and bubbles to get the hair gel from the salon. after gigi covered and frozen by the gel. they get him back to the lab to turn him to normal. the next day, bubbles cut class and miss the exam along with the girls. Michel works back at the salon which is part destroyed. after the manager tells him to do double work to fix the store. Michel hides in the men's room and wines the teddy bear., only to insult him and tells that he should work hard. Michel pleaded for help, he breaks the fourth wall. Likes .styling hair(Michel, Great Michel, Gigi) .teddy bear(Michel) .take over the world(Gigi) .get encouragement(Michel) Dislikes .getting told what to do(Michel) .helping(Michel) .the powerpuff girls z Abilities as 'Great Michel' he has the ability to hypnotize his victums. and get them to accept his eccentric hairstyle. "Hard Gel Gum!" Gigi shots out clear yellow color liquid from his hands, that can stick his enemies weapons. grow size, as Gigi, he can hypnotized himself to increase his size and as well have greater straights as he can cut buildings with easy. Weakness "Super hair gel", when covered, Gigi cannot move any part of his body including speaking. by wearing sunglasses, one wont get hypnotized by Gigi. Relationships first blond hair employee - he sees Michel as a weird employee. "charisma beautician monster! part 2", the blond gets to be head leader again and again tells Michel what to do. and to work extra hard. second employee -he thinks he should not help to his other employees. "charisma beautician monster! part 2", after Michel lose his leadership, the second employee calls for help at the reception and Michel getting told by the blond to work hard assist the reception. third employee Blossom z Bubbles z - Buttercup Z- his first powerpuff girl z victum. was buttercup, he calls her a lowly dog. he hypnotized her and was about to cut her hair. when the other two girls hit him with buttercup's hammer. Professor Utonium Z - the professor was introducing himself, as it was a good interaction but short when they get kick out when peach starts calling him a monster. Ken Utonium - not much interaction with ken but ken calls him a monster base on what he is wearing. peach - he was upset when peach was sniffing his shoes, calling him a monster. Michel calls the robot dog filthy. Mojo - he redshape mojo's helment. Trivia .as great Michel, his eyes turn pink when using hypnotizing. however, as Gigi the great his eyes turn red when using hypnotized.